A Heart's Timeline
by musicalauthor0510
Summary: When they first met, through thick and verrrry thin, they loved each other. It's pure fluff, and my summary sucks. But it's good, I promise! At least, I hope! :3 T - just to be safe


**Hello everyone! Sadly, I own none of this amazing songs, though I know must of them by heart. 3 Lovin' the country part of me :P Nor, unfortunately, do I own InuYasha or it's characters. T_T So sad it makes me wanna cry! lol Okee Dokee artichokes! Read on! Please rate! (Flames are no appreciated!) But honest opinions are nice :) I need practice with constructive criticism, since I'm starting community college with an English major next fall! Wish me luck, and enjoy! (=^._.^=)**

**A Heart's Timeline**

**Don't Want This Night to End**

The cool summer breeze brushed past him as he leaned back on the gate of his truck. It was the perfect night, the stars twinkling as if they were millions of blinking fire flies, a song softly playing on the radio, and the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on leaning against his left shoulder. Her raven curls tickled his cheek, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He had an arm around her shoulders, fingers fiddling with the sleeve of her green button down flannel open over a white tank top. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed up at the stars, a soft smile dusting her full pink lips. There was a slight flush to her lips, and he so badly wanted to prove to himself how soft and warm he believed they actually were.

It occurred to him, in his musings, that he didn't know her name.

"Hey, what's your name? You never told me," he murmured, nudging her arm a bit. Her gaze flickered to his, and her smile grew slightly.

"You never asked," she whispered, lips pressed against the collar of his gray t-shirt. He smirked and she lifted her head slightly.

"Name or not, I'm glad you came up to me tonight," he said softly. Her eyes revealed a happiness and wonder that he adored with every fiber of his being. "Can I take you out for breakfast tomorrow?" he asked, feeling himself to be brave.

Her eyes revealed something else now, a sort of sorrow.

"I may not be here in the morning," was her timid reply. He frowned. She raised a hand to his forehead to brush a strand of hair away from his violet eyes.

"Why?" he asked, finding her effect to be so strong and amazing that he _needed_ to be near her. She shrugged slightly, shifting in his arms.

"I don't know. I just may not be here." she said. He sighed and they both returned their eyes to the stars. Slowly, he leaned back and she followed suit, the two lying back on a blanket, her head pillowed on his arm, her body fitting perfectly next to his. An odd thought struck him, and he wished it could be so.

"I don't want this night to end," he murmured. He could feel her sigh and she shifted again, propping herself up on the palms of her hands. She smiled again, her head just above his, lips parted slightly. Her curls ticked his cheek as she lowered her lips to the point where they hovered just above his. He closed the gap for her. It was slow, soft, and everything he thought it would be. When she laid back down beside him again, her response made him grin from ear to ear.

"Maybe I will be here in the morning."

**Guys Like Me**

He wiped the sweat and grease from his brow with the green bandana he had hanging out of his back pocket, the one she'd given him as a congratulations when he got the job. As well as other things. Just thinking about her made him sweat. He chuckled and returned his attentions to the car in front of him. He was working on an engine for a van that had been brought in yesterday. Another distraction came in the form of some wolf whistles from Koga, another mechanic at the shop. InuYasha followed his gaze and met the eyes of the object of his thoughts. She was dressed in a little white sundress and cowgirl boots, a denim jacket over it rolled up to her elbows. Her curls were pinned back with a little butterfly clip he'd given her last week with his first paycheck. Her brown eyes were warm and happy as she approached quickly. She had a red lunch bag in her hands with his name on it, a little heart underneath it. InuYasha smirked as Koga's jaw dropped watching her go straight up to InuYasha and kiss him, grease and sweat or no. "Hey, beautiful. I was just thinkin' about you." he said with a grin. She smile graciously. "Really?" she asked, as if the mere thought of being in _his_ thoughts sent her up on cloud nine. He nodded, pulling out the bandana again to clean up his face and wipe off his hands. She giggled, eyeing the state of it. "Do you want me to take that home and wash it for you? I can have it back within the hour!" she said with a smile. InuYasha couldn't help but kiss her for that. Slowly, Koga's jaw had reached the floor. "It'll make it through the day. I'll wash it tonight. But thank you," he replied. She nodded and passed him his lunch, kissing him one more time before flouncing away. "I love you!" he called after and she turned, walking backwards. "I love you, too!" she replied giving a small wave and giggle before running off towards her bike. Once she was out of sight, InuYasha walked past Koga for his lunch break, his lunch made with love in his hand. Koga sighed wistfully. "Where can I get one of those?" he asked. InuYasha threw him a glare. "Don't make me hit you, man," he threatened. Koga smirked. "Isn't she the daughter of that city banker that moved back here with his wife three years ago?" he asked. InuYasha nodded. Koga's expression confused. "What the hell is she doing with you?" he asked. InuYasha grinned. "That's one of the things that makes her amazing. She loves me."

**Gimmie That Girl**

Don't get him wrong, that strapless red dress that barely went to her mid thigh and those little black pumps made her look sexy as hell. But now, as she danced in the kitchen making pancakes in a tank top and jeans, messy curls bouncing around, she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes upon. She turned and realized he was watching. She immediately stopped dancing and blushed profusely. She mumbled something and turned back to the griddle on the counter humming softly to the music. "What was that?" he asked with a chuckle, leaning against the door jamb. "I was just being stupid," she muttered louder. InuYasha frowned at her embarrassed expression. He thought for a moment and went into their bedroom. He rifled through their closet and found what he was looking for. He came back out a moment later to find Kagome flipping pancakes onto a plate and turning off the griddle. She sipped a glass of orange juice humbly and stared at the pancakes as if they themselves would start dancing themselves. She'd stopped humming now, too. InuYasha sighed and approached her from behind. She set down her juice and turned, expecting to kiss him. Instead, InuYasha turned her around again and slid her arms into the sleeves of his favorite shirt on her. He turned her back to face him, stepped back, turned up the radio, and grinned. He'd put her in his old flannel red shirt, the buttons undone. It was his shirt, so it was bigger, like a coat for her. But she looked perfect. "Feel free to continue where you left off. It's incredibly sexy," he said, in all seriousness. Her lips quirked into a smile and she raised an eyebrow. Her brown eyes were suddenly alight with amusement. "Is it?" she asked seductively as she approached with a slight bounce to her step, in time with the new song on the radio. He gulped as she approached and began practically dancing _on_ him. After barely ten seconds he lifted her up over his shoulder and carried his giggling girlfriend to their room. He dropped her down on the bed and leaned over her. He mentally corrected his earlier thought. _Now_ she was perfect, her raven curls fanned out across the pillow, half lidded chocolate brown eyes gazing up at him with pure love between long, lush lashes, full lips opened in a surprised "oh". His flannel shirt was falling of one of her tiny shoulders, her small hands lost in the sleeves, her fingertips barely peeking out. Her chest rose and fell with every breath and she looked utterly irresistible. He didn't resist. He opened his eyes to her sleepy smile, her chin resting on her hands on his chest. Yes, this definitely beat the the red dress any night.

**She Wouldn't Be Gone**

It was his fault.

It was his fault he was speeding along, pushing his truck to the absolute limit, cussin' up a storm, knuckles white as he gripped the wheel, tears threatening to fall.

It was his fault she wasn't in bed when he woke up on the coach this morning.

It was his fault her duffle bag was gone and half her clothes had disappeared, her drawers nearly empty in the dresser, half her hangers without their usual shirts.

It was his fault, all of it. She'd warned him when he'd started getting out of hand.

_He was tired, angry beyond belief at his boss, and fed up with the day. So when she asked if he'd picked up dinner like he'd promised yesterday but forgot, and the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that, he naturally took it all out on her._

"_Damnit! Do I have to do everything? Seriously, you couldn't just get it yourself? Why don't you get a job for a change? Or is it too easy living off my money like you did dear old Daddy?"_

He knew that was bad, especially since her father had died only a year ago. With tears in her eyes, she tossed him on the couch and locked the bedroom door. In the morning he made her breakfast, apologized like crazy, and he swore up and down it would never happen again. But it had.

"_InuYasha, it's our anniversary. You promised you'd actually come home for the night, for once." she said into the phone. InuYasha grunted._

"_Yeah well, I can't, Kagome! I'm working! Look, I don't have time to put up with your emotional bull tonight! I'll see you when I see you." he'd said in complete and idiotic frustration. When he hung up on the now crying love of his life, he realized he was stupid. _

When he'd gotten home, he assumed she was asleep because the door was shut and the light was off. Now he knew he should have checked. Because when he woke up and opened the door, because it was surprisingly unlocked, he practically choked on air. She was flat out, no goodbye, _gone._ He immediately called all their friends, including Sango, Kagome's sister. She cussed at him and told him to get his act together or Kagome would never even consider coming home.

So now he was driving, choking down the scream building in his throat.

Then he saw it. His saving grace was parked in a nearly empty lot in front of a dinner on the outskirts of town. She must have been with her mother that night, because she lived not far from here. He slammed on his brakes and jumped out of the truck, running like hell, the tears finally falling. He shoved open the door, the bell tinkling over his head. He immediately spotted her sitting alone in the corner nursing a cup of coffee, black with three sugars, sickeningly sweet being the only way she drank it.

He slid into the booth, the seat opposite her. Her red rimmed eyes widened in some sort of shock and disbelief. Then she took in the sight of him. Her tears began to fall as well and he stood again, walking to sit next to her. He pulled her into his arms and she let him. They cried together.

**God Gave Me You**

It had been rough. Koga had screwed up, InuYasha took the fall, and he was nearly fired. Then some idiot at the grocery store tried to pick a fight in the parking lot when InuYasha was picking up dessert to surprise Kagome. So when he tossed the keys on the little table by the front door and found his house completely dark, his heart sunk. He had hoped his angel would be there to greet him so he could kiss her senseless, surprise her with their favorite ice cream, and spend the night with her in his arms. He sighed. She was probably at Sango's, thinking he was working late again. His boss was insane about hours at the shop. After storing the ice cream in the freezer, he slumped on the sofa and allowed his eyes to drift closed... The lights flicked on and he jumped as a harried Kagome came barrelling in through the front door, arms full of paper bags. She dropped her keys on the floor, kicked of her boots, and stumbled into the kitchen. "I'm so, so sorry! I tried getting home before, your favorite takeout place was crazy packed and then they were out of our favorite ice cream because someone had just taken the last one, so I had to go to the bakery because I knew you were upset about today after Koga called lookin' to apologize and I yelled at him for you because he just makes me feel like a bee ready to sting, ya' know. And then there was this idiot that almost hit me on my way home. And I know this is nothing compared to how you're feeling today." she said it all within a breath and inhaled deeply before approached him, shucking her coat and letting it fall on the floor. She was wearing a pair of holey jeans and a tight blue t-shirt. She sat on his lap, straddling his waist, and kissed him in a proper greeting. "How are you?" she asked, eyes revealing true concern. InuYasha immediately grinned. "You are the most wonderful, God given gift on this planet and I love you so much." he said, brushing her hair back behind one ear. She giggled and kissed him again. "By the way," he whispered against her eager lips. "I picked up the ice cream." She laughed and playfully hit him before he attacked her with a million kisses, drowning her melodic voice with his newfound happiness that she constantly provided.


End file.
